dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Imperium
The Imperium is the current governing body within the Devil Underworld and the Waste It was founded during the aftermath of the Devil Civil War when Tiberius Caesar, High Judge of the Underworld proclaimed himself as the Emperor of the Devils in the Grand Hall at the Lucifer Palace. Lucifaad became its capital with the Princeps Palace (Formerly Lucifer Palace) as the Kaiser's official residence. Its constitution then entered into force, and Tiberius Kaiser became the first sole ruler of the Devil Underworld. The Imperium consists of 90 constituent territories, most of them ruled by elected Viceroys. They included 72 Pillar Territories, 18 Communia Territories, 6 Special Territories and 4 Imperium Territories. After the Declaration of the Imperium, the territories of The Imperium had rapidly become industrialized and militarized. Under the start of Tiberius Kaiser's rule became the start of change. Broad reforms and the Imperium Assimilation marked his reign. The Imperium became involved in the human world. Claiming much of the left-over territory that was yet unclaimed that had been untouched by other Pantheons. The Imperium became the sole Super power within the Underworld after uniting the Great Powers of the Triplician Waste and the Ars Goetia Government, boasting a rapidly developing economic network, the largest army, and a fast-growing industrial base. The Imperium consolidated an Alliance with Shinto Faction, continued by the previous alliance with the dissolved Triplicate Consulate. Retaining friendly relationships with the religion base in Japan, With the alliance still in place, the Imperium retained the territory of Kuoh (Which was considered an important territory) while the Shinto Faction gained unlimited access within the Imperium. Geography The Imperium is centered around the the Underworld and has a mixed climate due to its large size. The nation at its heart houses the Devil populace, with settled frontiers in all directions wile the other races are located around the southern part wherein the Waste is located Encompassing almost half of the Underworld, the Imperium territories are known for their abundant resources and fertile lands. Surrounded by the Great Powers, Grigori (North), Duat (West), Realm Of the Dead (East) and realms of Yomi and Hel (South) Government "As of this moment forth the Triplici Consulate of the Waste and the Ars Goetia Government is now dissolved. With it the Imperium shall takes its place to unify the Devil Underworld." -Tiberius Kaiser's Proclomation after crowning himself Emperor The Kaiser Kaiser or the Emperor of the Devils '''or '''Grand Emperor is the title of Tiberius Caesar starting when he proclaimed himself as the new authority over both the Common and Pure-Blooded Devils after the victory of the Second Devil Civil War and proclaimed himself at Lucifer Castle in Lucifaad City. The title emphasized that the Kaiser ruled over "the Devil people", the race, and not over the Devil Underworld. The old formula of the Old Maous indicated that the they owned the Devil Race as a personal possession. The title was to show that after the Second Devil Civil War the feudal system was abandoned and a newer system was created, with equal citizens as the subjects of their emperor. The title of "Emperor of the Devils or the Grand Emperor" was supposed to demonstrate that Tiberius' proclamation was not a restoration of both the Old Ways or the Reformed Ways, but an introduction of a new political system: the Imperium The Kaiser has the power to declare war (and make peace), represent the Imperium abroad, conclude treaties and alliances, and accredit and receive ambassadors. In the case of a non-defensive war being declared, consent of the both the Imperium Magistrate and Imperium Assembly is required. The Kaiser also appoints the Chancellor, Head Assemblyman, members of the Imperium Ruling Council. He has other powers: * To convene the Pillar Devils; having the ceremonial rank of Grand Emperor, the Kaiser outranks all Pillar Clans including the Great King Bael * To convene both the Magistrate and Assembly * To prepare and publish Imperium Laws. * To appoint Imperium officials. * To command the Imperium Grand Army The Imperium Ruling Council The Imperium Ruling Council, also referred to as the Imperium Council, is a collective body of politicians that constitutes the uppermost tier of the Imperium. It is composed of Tiberius Kaiser's closest advisors, each composed of various Racial representatives Zekram Bael (Pillar Devils), Mephisto Pheles (Extra Demons), Antonius Cicero (Common Devils), Hodor Marceau (Triplician Elves), Bhelen Aeducan (Dwarven Shaperate) and Varok Saurfang (The Horde). They are currently Headquarted within the Imperium Capital of Lucifaad. The Imperium Magistrate & The Imperium Assembly The Legislative of the Imperium with both serving as the primary legislative body of the Imperium. It is responsible for creating laws, mediating disputes, making treaties, and regulating commerce. It possessed the authority to levy taxes, declare war, and manage almost every action necessary to preserve the stability of the Imperium. Despite their vast authority, both have no power over the Kaiser. The Magistrate and Assembly could not order the Kaiser, but could pressure him. Imperium Magistrate are composed of appointed official by the Kaiser which consists of 20 Common Devils, 8 Elven Keepers, 8 Orcish Chieftains, 8 Dwarven Shaperate, these men and women were the foremost law creating body of the Imperium, headed by Chancellor Valentinus Grupp. Next is the Imperium Assembly composed of 17 Pillar Heads, 10, Extra Demons, 33 Common Devils, 22 Orcish, 26 Elven and 16 Dwarven with all of whom which were elected by the Public apart from the Pillar Devils, who rotated amongst themselves every ten years to ensure that at least every Pillar House won't gain to much Political Power within the Imperium, it is headed by Head Assembly Man Lucian Bael. Like the Magistrate, the Assembly also creates laws for the Imperium but unlike them they review treaties and even trade agreements. The Imperium Grand Court The Imperium Grand Court, with numerous cultures and ways of life. There was difficulty in creating the newly Imperium Codes which consists of basic Laws. Despite of the setbacks of the Grand Court, it was able to peacefully implement the Codes without much difficulty. Composed of 16 Various Races of the Imperium, it is currently headed by the new Grand Judge the Elven, Revan Altin along with 16 High Judges. Military Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Wakaruzei21